


funny

by stardustgirl



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (I stretched it a little bit), (well kind of), Angst, Bittersweet, Feelstember, Irony, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, Role Reversal, Spoilers for Hero of Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: It was funny, Sazed thought.Prompt fill for “Role Reversal” for Feelstember.





	funny

It was funny, Sazed thought.

Funny  _ how _ would be hard to explain to anyone who hadn’t experienced it personally (which was just about everyone, besides maybe Vin; but becoming an entity of the mists before dying as such was quite a bit different than creating an entirely new world, though from what he’d heard, she had tried her hand at that briefly, too).

But if Sazed had to explain  _ how _ it was funny, he would have to say that it was because he had been the Keeper of religions. He had documented them for years and years, recording everything from rituals to deities.

And now, here he was, no longer Sazed, but Harmony. A god himself.

So yes, it  _ was _ funny. Even if no one else understood his sense of humor.


End file.
